earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Dru-Zod
History General Zod: 1920 - Present Dru-Zod the Younger was born the son of Dru-Zod the Elder and Nira Van-Zee on the Kryptonian colony of Kandor, the seat of the Great House of Zod. As a child, young Dru-Zod attended the Kryptonian Supreme Academy. It was while there that Zod befriended the sons of House El, Jor-El and Zor-El. When it came time to enter a Guild, Dru-Zod surprised many by choosing to go the path of War. Whatever his reasons, Dru-Zod was a good fit among the Guild of War, rising to the rank of Major before his thirtieth year and becoming known as an innovative strategist and charismatic commander. It was these very traits that led to Dru-Zod being appointed to serve as the Councillor of War on the Kryptonian High Council. It was Dru-Zod's appointment to the Council that kept him away from Kandor during his House’s naming ceremonies one fateful day. As Dru-Zod was taking part in a civil hearing, he was given word that Kandor had been bombed by the Calatonians, a rival race that Zod had fought in the wars against before but which Krypton had been observing a cease-fire agreement with. When Dru-Zod later learned his House’s palace had been the focus of the assault and that the Calatonians had hoped to kill Dru-Zod himself with the attack, Dru-Zod stepped down from the High Council to lead the Kryptonian Fleet into war. Since he was the last of his House, Dru-Zod was thereafter known as Zod. General Zod. To say Zod won the war is a sever understatement. With the help of two fanatically loyal followers (Ursa-Ul and Non-Ur), a living weapon of his own creation (Doomsday), and the entire War Fleet, General Zod rid the galaxy of every Calatonian he could find. For his crimes of xenocide and high treason, the High Council banished Zod to the Phantom Zone. After decades in the Phantom Zone, General Zod escaped to find himself on Earth: a new world which bestowed the megalomaniac with new powers; but what Zod liked best was that the child of High Councillor Lara Lor-Van, Kal-El, had also made his home on Earth. Zod swore he would find the child and so he did. Now, he aims to make Superman himself kneel before Zod.Oracle Files: General Zod Threat Assessment Resources * Kryptonian Physiology ** Superhuman Strength & Speed ** Superhuman Endurance & Nigh Invulnerability ** Personal Gravity Negation (Flight) ** Heat Vision & Superhuman Breath ** Super Senses ** X-Ray Vision ** Ultrasonic Hearing Trivia and Notes Trivia * Non, Zod and Ursa spent about 40 years in the Phantom Zone before being released from 1975 - 2015. * General Zod was considered a folk hero by the xenophobic Kryptonians. Notes * Being sentenced by Lara Lor-Van is a nod to the Man of Steel movie. * Wanting Superman to kneel is a nod to the Superman II movie. * A detailed telling of Zod's Trial in Earth-27 can be read here. Links and References * Appearances of Dru-Zod * Character Gallery: Dru-Zod Category:Characters Category:Kryptonian Category:Villains Category:Salvation Syndicate Members Category:Aliens Category:Invulnerability Category:Flight Category:Black Hair Category:Grey Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Married Characters Category:Counselors Category:Generals Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Energy Projection Category:Vulnerability to Kryptonite Category:Vulnerability to Magic Category:Male Characters Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Height 6' 3" Category:27th Reality